bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Events
Where do I go to access the seasonal events? When an event is active, you can either click the shortcut located underneath your power bar (next to your puzzles, if you're in a field) and select "go to event" or teleport to The Commons and walk to the event area in the southwest corner. When do I receive my ribbon and/or prize for the seasonal event? All prizes for holiday events are distributed after the event has ended. Do I get all the ribbons I've unlocked, or just one? You receive one ribbon - the highest level ribbon you have unlocked. If you've 100%ed the event you receive a prize as well as the highest level of ribbon available. Halloween Event 2013 (18 Oct-02 Nov 12) A spooky mansion has appeared in the Commons just in time for Halloween! Find Pumpkins in the bushes. Use those Pumpkins to buy decorations. Decorate the mansion to earn Scariness. Scare the children to earn Candy. Spend the Candy to buy Halloween themed custom items for your player and your ranch. It's that easy! Since this event is based around decorating your mansion, we're also running a Haunted Mansion Decorating Contest! Learn more and submit your mansion by talking to the photographer in the event area. This spooktacular event will run until November 1st at noon PDT! Read more Junior Bush Whackers Event 2013 (27 Sept -11 Oct 13) Welcome to the Junior Bush Whackers Event! In this event, you can help aspiring Bush Whackers learn the ropes by helping them whack bushes, mana whack, and power whack! If you bring them cardboard swords from bushes throughout the world, they'll share the spoils of their training with you. As you help them out, the Junior Bush Whackers will get more powerful and award more items with each turn-in. Use those items to buy the event's unique customization items, and help your kids be the best Bush Whackers ever! Read more Dog Days of Summer 2013 (29 Aug - 12 Sept) The days are getting cooler, and the citizens of the Commons are looking for one last hurrah before autumn begins. Help them dig a pool and have a party before it's too late. Nate Dragon is also in town for this event. He's found himself owning a plethora of Wiener Dog puppies, and he needs you to help take care of them for a little while. The Wiener Dog is a temporary pet that will help you out during the event, and then disappear afterwards (unless you permanantly adopt one). Have fun! Read more Summer Carnival 2013 (26 July - 9 Aug) The Summer Carnival is in town for a limited time only! Find Carnival Tickets in bushes and use them to play all of the available Carnival Games! Earn Prize Tokens for playing, and use those to buy some of the 12 new unique Carnival items for yourself and your house! All the carnival games will unlock periodically during the first week of the event. This event will run until August 9th at Noon PDT! Good luck! Read more Patriot Event 2013 (28 June - 12 July 2013) There's a party going on in the Commons, and you're invited! The Patriot Event is a time for cooking up BBQ and lighting off fireworks, and everybody can take part. Win fireworks and raw food in bushes, then take it to the Commons to turn it in. Earn event points and tokens for doing so; use the points to earn event ribbons, and the tokens to buy special event items! It's that easy! The event will run until July 12th at Noon PDT! Good luck! Note: While some of the side missions have been recycled from the 2012 Patriot Event, all 2013 achievements can be earned by veteran players. Read more Sports Event 2013 (31 May - 14 June 2013) Summer is fast approaching in Bushwhackia, and the kids and coaches of the Commons want to get a head start on the sports season! Find sports supplies and bring them to the coaches that will appear in the Commons event area over the next few days. There are also quests to do and custom items to buy, and you can cheer on the kids as they practice in the playing field. This event will run until June 14th at Noon PDT! Ribbons and trophies will be awarded after the event ends. Good luck! Read more Spring Event 2013 (3-17 May 2013) It's Spring time in Bushwhackia! Find seeds in bushes and use them to grow flowers and trees in the Commons! Decorate your garden with your plants and then submit to the judgement of the garden judges! They'll give you tokens which you can use to buy unique customization and house items from the event! Once you're happy with your garden, talk to the photographer in the Commons to enter the Bush Whacker 2 Gorgeous Garden Photo Contest! You can read details about that in the news post below this. This event will end on May 17th at Noon PDT! Read more Bacon Event (1 Apr 2013) It's time for the bacon only diet. Happy April 1st, everyone! Bacon Gnomes will be awarded to those who whack enough Bacon on April 2nd, which is tomorrow. Bacon bacon bacon. Read more Easter Event 2013 (18-31 Mar 2013) Just when you thought you had time to relax... it's the Easter Event! The Party Planning Committee in the Commons has sponsored fun events such as Easter Egg Decorating, an Easter Egg Hunt, Basket Weaving, and more! Additional stations and quests will unlock over the course of the event. Ribbons and trophies will be awarded after the event ends on Easter Sunday (March 31st) at 9PM PDT! Read more Saint Patrick's Event 2013 (4-17 Mar 2013) The citizens of the Commons are planning to celebrate St. Patrick's Day with green drinks and merriment, but the Leprechauns they hired to help out have run off! Track down the missing Leprechauns and their brethren and then complete their tasks to make this the best St. Patrick's Day the Commons has ever seen! More quests and tasks will unlock over the course of the event as you capture more Leprechauns. This event will run until Sunday, March 17th at noon PDT. Ribbons and trophies will be awarded after the event ends. Happy whacking! Read more Valentine's Event 2013 (1-15 Feb 2013) It's party time in the Commons! Valentines is coming up, and some citizens have taken to organizing a party for all the happy couples of the town. Help them get set-up with a variety of daily unlocked content, quests, and turn-ins. On February 14th the party will kick off and you can join the partiers for dancing! This event will run until February 15th at Noon PST. Happy Valentines Day to all you happy couples out there, and good luck with the event! Read more 2012 Events As Bushwhacker 2 continues a (hopefully) long life span, we need to make room for new events on this page. Click here to see the events that occurred in 2012. Category:Events